


Pranks: Harry and Ron Edition

by Arika_the_Togepi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I wrote this in science class to, Pranking, Pranks, Why is science class so boring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arika_the_Togepi/pseuds/Arika_the_Togepi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I normally read fics where Harry and Ron don't get along so I wanted to make something shameless and happy between the two back when things were innocent and pranks made everyone laugh. No one really liked this so I only wrote two chapters but I'd be happy to write more if people ask!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Messing With Snape

"Hey want to go bother Snape?" Ron asked at lunch one boring hot summer evening.

"What?" Hermione spluttered, "You need to leave Professor Snape alone, Ron."

Ron still looked at Harry expectantly, and Harry shrugged, standing up from his position under the tree, 'Sure, why not Ron? What do you want to do?"

"Harry!" Hermione shouted. "I thought you were smarter than this! You can't go prank a professor, you two will get into trouble!"

"We'll only get into trouble," Ron muttered.

"If we get found," Harry finished for him. It was a famous Weasley Twins' Saying.

"Which means," Ron told Hermione, "that you're not going to tell anyone. Right?"

Their bushy haired friend sighed, "I think that you two are far too old for this – it's your last year for Merlin's sake!"

"But?" Harry prompted her, as he could sense it coming on.

"But," Hermione looked around to make sure no one else was paying attention to the trio, "but, as long as I am not involved, if I don't see it I can say I didn't see it."

"Okay then," Ron told her.

"Well just be going to the Kitchens then," Harry added.

"Together, but alone,"

"And will not be doing anything else." Harry finished. The duo nodded to each other and then to Hermione. She sighed.

"Fine," she muttered.

Harry and Ron grinned at each other as they ambled along together towards the door into the main hallway of the school. "So what are we going to do Ron?" the raven haired wizard asked.

"The twins recently gave me this new prank to test, and who better to do it on?" Ron asked humorously.

"Perfect," Harry said, rubbing his hands together. "What does it do?"

"Not sure," Ron told him, as the entered the dungeons. "All they told me was to make sure that the victim ingests it and then in a half hour it will do its thing."

"So we don't know what it's going to do, but we do know that it will happen in," Harry checked his watch, "a half hour, so it will happen during dinner."

"Pretty much," Ron told him, they were nearing the door that led to Snape's quarters. Harry and Ron both knew that just before dinner Snape sat in his dining room drinking tea and grading papers. For a super secret spy, that if found out would have been killed, he was a man of great habit and was easily predictable.

Harry and Ron of course only knew this because they often enjoyed messing with Snape and had spent almost a three weeks overall in semi-stalking him to know what he did when and how he did it. Hermione of course did not approve, but Harry and Ron were respectively the son of a marauder and the younger brother of the Weasley Twins, so they had something to live up to. Instead of doing as Hermione asked, they just left her out of it to study and decided to go on with it. They became very popular in Gryffindor for their pranks.

And, as Harry pointed out to Dumbledore when they duo were brought up to the Headmaster's office, there was no actual proof that they had done anything. There was a lot of circumstantial evidence, and it was quite obvious who did it; but there wasn't any actual proof.

So the ginger and his famous friend were let go with a 'warning', which everyone knew meant that Harry and Ron weren't going to be punished; but they were expected to do more annoying and embarrassing things to people, making sure that the only evidence was circumstantial.

This did not make Snape happy.

But he did not really have anything to say about it. At first, no one but the Gryffindors were happy about this. But eventually everyone was pretty fine with it because Harry and Ron didn't really prank only Slytherins – the pranked Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Teachers. They put pranks everywhere and embarrassed everyone.

While this meant that everyone grew weary about being mean to the duo, many people soon found that while being mean to the two thirds of the Gryffindor trio did insure a prank in the close future, being nice to them did not insure that no prank would be in the future.

Harry pondered how they came to be the next generation of pranksters at Hogwarts as they turned the second to last corner in the hallway that would lead them to Snape's rooms.

"So here's what we're going to do," Ron whispered, looking at him intently. "You distract him, and I'll pour the prank into his tea."

"Pour the prank into his tea?" Harry asked, semi confused. "How are you going to do that?"

Ron looked around to make sure no one could over hear them, "It's in a special powder form that will solute into any drink instantly, leaving no color, taste, texture, or smell change. He'll never know."

Harry nodded, "Got it Ron. So I distract?"  
"Yup."

Harry nodded once more and motioned for Ron to stay where he was. The raven haired wizard would need to drag Snape away from his room, because he had learned that if Ron and Harry went anywhere near food while he wasn't looking, it probably wasn't safe to eat or drink.

He scoped out the area for a moment and then decided what he was going to do. The man's rooms were near to his classroom. If Harry knocked on the door of his personal quarters, the man might think that he was a teacher or official of some sort, and come to the door. That should give Ron enough time to lay the prank.

He ran to back to where Ron was and turned a different corner, whispering, "Personal quarters," as he went. He stopped, out of breath once he reached the door, catching his breath before sharply knocking on the door in an imitation on McGonagall.

It was a minute or so until Harry could hear grumbling and muttering, footsteps on the other side of the door were coming closer and Harry knew that his plan must have worked and that Ron would be laying the trap by now.

"What do you-" the taller raven haired wizard began, but stopped dead when he saw it was his least favorite student. "What do you want Potter?" he asked.

Harry made to act as if there was a prank of some kind on his hands so the professor wouldn't be suspicious. He confidently said, "I needed help with the homework, professor, I didn't quite understand."

He made out as though he were trying to slip into the professor's rooms, as if he wanted to look in and see something, as if planning for a prank. Snape fell for it, as he blocked out Harry's view the moment he started doing so.

"Why didn't you ask one of your little friends, Potter?" Snape sighed in distaste.

"Because," Harry told him, still pretending to try and look around him, "I was down in the dungeons already-"

"Why were you down here Potter?" the voice was low and menacing.

"Because I-"

"Potter, I believe you are down here for yet another prank. I believe that your idiotic ginger friend is waiting somewhere in the wings for a chance to slip by me into my rooms to set up a prank and I will not fall for it, not now, not ever."

"I wasn't-" Harry attempted to defend himself.

"You were," Snape broke him off again. "had you been smart enough you would have come up with a better excuse. It is Sunday, Potter, and I did not assign your class any homework on Friday, nor any day before that has not already been due. Goodbye."

"But-"

"Good. Bye." The door slammed in his face.

'Well,' Harry thought to himself, 'that had better been enough time, otherwise Ron is an idiot.'

As if hearing the unspoken comment about him being an idiot, Ron appeared seemingly out of nowhere as Harry turned the corner from Snape's personal quarters.

"Did you do it?" Harry asked.

"Of course," his friend told him, "the reason it took so long was because I stayed to make sure he drank some. He did."

"Wicked. So when's it going to happen?"

Ron thought, "Half an hour from two minutes ago."

Harry checked his watch, "So, seventeen minutes past six?"

"Yup"

Word spread around Gryffindor (well the seventh years, anyway), that a new prank had been put into session on Snape that was going to come into affect during dinner and that no one would want to miss it.

No one outright said who had laid the prank, of course, because that would be a confession of sorts. Instead everyone acknowledged it without acknowledging it, and Ron and Harry got pats on the back for (to any outsider watching) seemingly no reason.

But everyone really knew that it was them.

No one could wait for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

At dinner, all of the teachers could tell that something was going to happen. It was never good whenever all of the kids were bouncing in their seats impatiently and continuously looking up towards the Head Table with an nervous excitement, waiting to see what would happen. Professor McGonagall felt particularly safe, however, given that she was the head of house of the two largest pranksters in the school and didn't possibly think that the duo would do anything to her. 

Professor Snape still hadn't come in for dinner, however, and this upset many of the students who wondered if he wasn't going to show. Perhaps he knew that he had been pranked and thusly wasn't coming to dinner so that he could live out the prank in peace and private? Ron was bemoaning the fact that an entire prank product - not that he'd ever admit that it was him who had used it, stating only 'a product used by a someone' - was going to be wasted if they didn't get to see the effects. 

Harry cared less than Ron, they could always prank somebody else the next day with more of the powder from Fred and George if this went awry, but luckily it seemed they wouldn't need to. At almost exactly six o clock Professor Snape walked into the Great Hall and sat down in his chair next to Professor Flitwick at the end of the Head Table. Many of the kids attempted to hid their stares, trying to see what, if anything, had already been changed about him. It was unsuccessful but Snape was used to the stares and payed them no mind, thinking nothing of it. 

Professor McGonagall, however, noticed and did pay mind. She knew that something was up and that it was most likely a prank aimed at the potions professor. She was preparing herself to tell the dour man about it, until she remembered an offhand comment he made about buying her a collar for Christmas and a tub of cream. It hadn't been particularly rude but he'd done it in front of an old school friend of hers who was unaware that she was cat animagus and it had made relations with her old friend a little awkward for some time after. Because of this event, the professor chose against telling Severus about the prank that she knew was going to be pulled on him. 

Harry and Ron could hardly contain their excitement. It was one thing to pull a prank on someone after meticulous planning, but neither knew what this prank was going to do and that made it even better. The time ticked by and soon, it was time for the twins' magic to take effect on the mean old potions master. At first, all that could be seen as changing was a very sight glow that began around Snape's body, shining off of his pale skin and dark robes.

Then, suddenly, there was a flash and all of the school started laughing like it was going out of style. Snape's robes had turned to a bring pink colour with yellow flowers and hippos dotted randomly along them; it was a garish combination of colours that made the mad difficult to look at, to say the least. Even Dumbledore wouldn't have worn anything like that. 

There was more, though. His lanky, greasy hair had changed. It was much longer and bouncier, with shine and curls; the colour became a strawberry blonde that complemented the colour of the hippos almost exactly. The spell, not wanting to be incomplete, had even changed the colour of Snape's eyebrows and eyelashes to the colour of golden straw. Professor Flitwick was doing his best not to turn and laugh at the man seated next to him, but everyone had a reason to hold a grudge against the potions master, even him. 

There were other effects of the potion. Slowly, letting the new wardrobe sink in to those looking at the professor, these effects came into being. His skin became a light purple colour, darkening until it was a rosy lavender. Accessories such as butterfly clips, hair pins with shiny jewels attached such as rubies and diamonds appeared in his shiny new hair. A flower crown of daises also appeared. 

Snape had reacted to none of this while it was happening, not to the changes in his body nor to the laughs that were directed at him because of it. This was a little curious and the students, while laughing, wondered why he had made no move to try and get up or to remove himself from this situation. It became apparent after some time that he had been glued to his chair, and that because of this he was unable to leave the Great Hall until the prank would wear off. This had the ability to make students laugh even harder, as while Snape was coming to terms with what was happening to him he had the most unpleasant scowl on his face which looked completely out of place on his colourful face and outfit. 

Hermione was one of the only people not laughing (she was, really, but out of respect for the teacher she tried her hardest not to). She felt really bad about what her friends had done to their professor of all people, and it was difficult for her to believe that no one else in the Hall agreed with her that it was a wrong thing to do. Neville, who was sitting next to her, explained, "It's just a prank Hermione."

"It's not just a prank! Look at how horrible it is! A prank would have been just changing the colour of his hair or his robes and then letting him retreat to be alone, which is still wrong by the way. But this, this is just mean! He has to endure all of the people laughing at him!"

"Oh, like he's not a mean person who deserves it just a little bit." Seamus butted in. "He's mean and laughs at everyone else, why shouldn't we get to do the same to him?"

"That's not- He's not that bad Seamus." Hermione was trying desperately to defend the man, since no one else seemed like they were going to. 

"Come off it, Hermione," Neville told her. "He's called Seamus a drunk Irish kid as a reason he got such a bad score on a potion, he told me that simple people who can't understand potions take Herbology instead, he's done so many horrible things to Harry it's impossible to say them all, and he's even called you a frizzy haired buck toothed know it all, right to your face! How can you defend him like that?"

Hermione blushed remembering the painful experience of having Snape shout at her for the first and only time she'd messed up a potion in his class. "It was a very important potion though, anything going wrong was dangerous and-"

"Not to mention it isn't just his prejudice against us Gryffindors," Dean added in from where he was sitting next to Seamus. "He's called Justin, that kid from Hufflepuff, some downright horrible things just because he comes from an upper class family but he 'still doesn't know how to boil water', apparently. And he's even dropped his prejudice from Slytherin house now the war is over and he's a jerk to them too. He called Parkinson an airhead who cared more about her nose than anything else. I think Seamus and Neville and everyone else here laughing are damn right to do so. He's a mean spirited jerk wad who deserves to be laughed at for the amount of laughing that he's pulled on other people."

Hermione huffed but she had to admit, there were few redeeming qualities about their not so beloved potions professor. Rather than push the issue she let herself smile at the outfit Snape was sporting now, it seemed the colours and design of his robes were constantly changing. She had just caught them at a baby blue and orange clash of stars, stripes and fish to see it morph into a perwinkle and orange scene of rabbits, roses, and hearts. It was kind of funny and she supposed that it would be okay to laugh just this one time. Maybe it would help him to learn to be a nicer person to other people so that they would no longer find nasty but ultimately unharmful ways of targeting him back. 

Harry and Ron looked at one another through all the commotion and laughter going on around them. They high fived and knew that this had been their best prank yet, also they couldn't wait to tell Fred and George about what the prank had accomplished. The only thing that was left after this was for them to talk about whom they were going to prank next, and they knew that this posed a small problem as it would be a puzzling job to think of a prank that would out do this one, and choosing who to do it on would become all the more important. 

The duo looked around the room, observing different people who took no notice as they were all watching as the potions professor practically blew steam from his nostrils and continued to grip his hands onto the silverware he was eating with some kind of false dignity. He obviously couldn't believe that the prank continued to go on and had yet to be let up, but there was little he or anyone else could do about it. Ron's eyes gazed over at the Slytherin table, but Harry shook his head at his partner in crime. It was too early to prank another Slytherin after this one, they'd need to switch it up and go for someone of a different house. If the next prank was a Gryffindor that would be a little obviously contrasted, so instead they'd need to go for a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff.

Another teacher? Or a student? Preferably someone they hadn't pranked before and, just as it was with the Slytherins, it would likely be best to lay off the teachers for a little while. They got angrier at pranks pulled on them than they did when it was students because of the 'blatant disregard of authority'. Oh whom to choose. Finally, Harry's eyes settled on one person in particular. A Ravenclaw who was friends with Dean but could also be a little snide and narcissistic about his hair. He seemed like a good enough target, the hair thing giving them an obvious thing to go off on with prank. Harry couldn't remember his name, but he pointed the boy out to Ron who liked the idea. 

Now that they had their next subject of focus, they looked back at Snape and laughed with the rest of the school at the man whose robes were beginning to darken back to their original colour and whose face had changed back to its original pallor. His hair, now also back to black, had remained it's length and curls, a fact that none of the students would soon forget. Harry and Ron were going to get into some big trouble, they could tell from the way Snape was glaring directly at them, but first Snape would need to go get a hair cut. 

Ah, another prank well spent.


End file.
